First Neo Zeon War
The First Neo Zeon War is the name given to the fighting between the first Neo Zeon group lead by Haman Karn and the AEUG forces remaining after the defeat of the Titans. The war started on February 27th, UC 0088, 1 week after the battle of Gryps, which resulted the disbandal and the end of the Titans and the huge loss of AEUG fleets, while Axis Zeon (referred as Neo Zeon in this war) suffered minimum loses. Since both Earth Federation and AEUG were weakened by that battle, Zeon took it as the chance to defeat the Federation and AEUG and to revive the Principality of Zeon with Mineva Lao Zabi, the last surviving member of Zabi family, as the leader (figure-head, while the true leader would be Haman Karn). Eventually a rebel faction of Neo Zeon turned against Haman's loyalist faction, and the war became a three-way struggle. The conflict ended after the forces of all neo zeon factions were virtually wiped out, and the leaders of both Neo Zeon factions died in battle. Neo Zeon eventually surrendered to the Earth Federation on January 17th, UC 0089. The Begining of the War Attack on the Argama The war began when the Argama arrived at Shangri-La Space Colony. Neo Zeon considered AEUG as an obstacle that prevented them to attract the Spacenoids to join the Zeon's causes. Neo Zeon then dispatched an Endra-class cruiser to Shangri-La of Side 1 to pursue and to destroy Argama at all costs. Judau Asta, a young, bashful youngster, with his friends, tried to steal Zeta Gundam which didn't have a pilot that time, as Kamille Bidan, the original pilot of Zeta Gundam, fell into vegetative state after the previous battle. Judau and his friends' attempts to steal Zeta led them to get involved with the war between AEUG's Argama and Neo Zeon. On the Earth Battle for Dakar A few weeks after Neo Zeon landed its armed forces to Earth, they launced an attack on the Earth Federation's Assembly on Dakar and seized it temporary. However, AEUG and Karaba launced a counterattack to retake the assembly, forcing the Neo Zeon to leave Dakar, Colony Drop on Dublin On October 31st, UC 0088, Neo Zeon began a colony drop at Dublin, Ireland, as a show of intimidation from Neo Zeon. However, while it was clear that the casualities of civilans would be high as the result of that operation, the Earth Federation officials chose to remain silent about this. Even an official of the Federation government said that it would be better to lose the civilan lives than the government. Neo Zeon deployed their forces to cut all of the escape points. Had AEUG and Karaba not taken actions to get some civilans to the Garuda-class Audhumla, all civilans would have been disappeared. The leader of Karaba, a veteran of One Year War and a member of the infamous White Base, Hayato Kobayashi sacrificed himself during the battle. Aftermath of the colony drop, the Federation government granted Side 3 to Haman, which caused the anger of the Earth Federation military officers and AEUG officers. Conclusion With the demise of both Haman Karn and Glemy Toto, and the mysterious disappearance of Mineva Lao Zabi forced Neo Zeon to surrender to Earth Federation on January 17th, UC 0089. AEUG and Karaba, the allies of Earth Federation during the war, disbanded themselves and gathered together with Earth Federation to form the new task force replacing the Titans, the Londo Bell. The Neo Zeon's Earth Divisions of Africa front, however, refused the surrender of Neo Zeon and fought against the Earth Federation up to UC 0096, during which The Sleeves, the third Neo Zeon movement invades Earth. These remnants assist The Sleeves. The remnants of the first Neo Zeon movement whom were in space joined Char's Neo Zeon movement on UC 0093 (Second Neo Zeon War). Char Aznable, thought to be MIA after the Battle of Gryps, reappeared sometime on UC 0092 and gathered these remnants to form the second Neo Zeon movement. This movement would be the first enemy the Londo Bell would face on 0093. Category:Universal Century conflicts